User blog:Tridan V2/Ashe Rework
Ashe, the Frost Archer is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities bonus physical damage to targets with the Barbed Arrows mark. Barbed Arrows can be applied to minions and monsters but will not stack. Barbed Arrows stacks up to 3 times and expires after 3 seconds not being triggered or when the fourth stack would be applied. Once the mark expires it cannot be reapplied for 4 seconds. }} }} Ashe shoots a crippling arrow to the target enemy, dealing physical damage and slowing them for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} }} Ashe fires 3 arrows in a º cone, dealing physical damage to each target hit. If any of the arrows hits an enemy champion it will apply the Barbed Arrows mark and slow it for 1 second scaling in strength with Precision Shot's. |leveling = |range = 1200 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Ashe gains bonus gold each time she applies Barbed Arrows to an enemy. If she kills a unit with the Barbed Arrows she will also get bonus gold. |description2 = Ashe fires an icy hawk to the target location where it explodes, revealing enemies for 3 seconds whilst slowing them for 0.1 seconds. |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = mana }} }} Ashe fires a giant arrow in a straight line. If it hits an enemy champion, it will deal magic damage and stun that champion for |Reaches the max duration at 2800 range.}} second(s), based on the distance the arrow traveled. Additionally, enemies within a 250-radius of the impact take half the damage and are slowed by 50% for 2 seconds. |leveling = |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} }} Explanation: This rework is kind of a response to Shigfugjum's post about Ashe and the rework ideas that have been circling this wikia for some time. I made this in an attempt to bring in the ideas and possibilities he mentioned in his blog. Her passive has more use now and is more noticeable both early game and late game and it grants her the interesting attack steroids in exchange for free crits. Her Q has been completely overhauled into a targeted slow rather than a permaslow, it is on a really low cooldown though and flows well with her passive encouraging players to keep basic attacking despite the increased damage output of her kit. Her W's area of effect has been slightly nerfed because of her overall damage increase but in exchange the arrows deal more damage and grant her attack speed if she succesfully lands it on an opponent. Her E has been slightly more useful as most players I know would usually leave it a bit to the side. It now reveals specific enemies and slows them for a short time allowing long range chase assistance and overall kiting capabilities. Her ultimate has been left unchanged safe for a slightly shorter slow. In exchange for more mana costs I have also increased her mana and mana-regen so that she has slightly more sustain in lane. This has been my first champion concept/rework in a LONG time so if I did something wrong please notifiy me in the comments below. Share what you think of it! Category:Custom champions